Secrets
by nellyblob
Summary: Edward Cullen, depressed and lonely, sets out to find out what happened to the love of his life, Bella Swan, after her abrupt disappearance six months ago.
1. Preface

**Secrets**

**Edward Cullen, depressed and lonely, sets out to find out what happened to the love of his life, Bella Swan, after her abrupt disappearance six months ago.**

**Disclaimer:** all characters belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.

**Author's Note: **I have been thinking about writing this story for a while now, it is still quite raw in my head so any comments and suggestions would be great. This is just the sneak-peek to get you all hooked :P. Wrote in third person.

_**~NellyBlob~**_

**Preface:_ Tears of desperation._**

Tears filled his eyes, and as each one fell, it was like a raindrop piercing the surface of a salty-blue ocean...

It was all starting to get to Edward, the workload, the fact that (_in his mind_) he was seriously underpaid, but perhaps the most tiring thing was that he had lost the love of his life, Bella Swan in recent months, after she had disappeared off the face of the earth, and hadn't gotten around to mourning yet. Because he sill believed she was alive. He could feel it in his heart.

Sill, he missed Bella dearly, but he didn't really have time to think about it (_because he made it this way_).

You see, he had a habit of keeping is mind occupied all day long, avoiding the topic if you will.

And even then, when he was forced to take a day off of work, to clear his head, he would sill find something to do. And so he would find himself doing odd-jobs around his house, and even helping members of his community to sort things out around their homes.

It was then that Edward became known as the handyman – of sorts – around the town, and if anybody wanted anything doing. No matter how big, or small, they should see Edward.

Now, as you can probably tell already, Edward was the sort of man any normal community would've thrived from having. But this was no ordinary community. With lies and cheats around every corner, behind every door, from the tiniest white lies, to the biggest secrets of somebody's life...

**Authors Note: **are you hooked yet? Leave me a review to tell me what you think. Next chapter should be up in the next week.

_**~NellyBlob~**_


	2. Chapter 1, How We Came To Be, Part 1

**Secrets**

**Disclaimer: **all characters belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.

**Author's Note: **sorry for the wait to those who are reading, I did some rearranging and I feel the story now fits better. From now on the story will be in EPOV most of the time This chapter is just a little background on how they came to be 'Bell-ward'. Enjoy.

_**~NellyBlob~**_

**Chapter 1: _How we came to be. Part 1._**

**EPOV**

_**15 months earlier...**_

As a boy I was always different, the stereotypical boy likes fast cars, contact sports and girls, me – on the other hand – I was into music (_I still am!_). Music was always like an addiction to me, in eighth grade I could play the piano like a pro and was called a child prodigy. (_Even if it was only by my mother_).

Today I was on my way to try out one of the many new local music stores that had just opened up, the name was generic enough 'new tunes', so I thought _why not give it a chance? _So here I am standing outside admiring the musical displays, wishing I had decided not to come. This place looked boring to the extreme. But being the masochist that I am, I decide to go in anyway.

After perusing the shelves and finding a few bands that are more suited to my taste, I make my way over to the counter, vowing to myself never to step foot in this place again.

I looked up, and stopped in my tracks. There, standing behind the counter, was possibly the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. When I approach her, she looks up and I am hit with the full force of those deep chocolate brown pools called her eyes. They were like windows to her soul. She has luscious brown locks flowing down her back and an amused smile on her soft, plump lips.

Maybe this music store isn't so bad after all.

Over the next month I visit that music store every day, just to get a glimpse of that amazing woman. I found out, after a few weeks that her name was Bella. Such a fitting name. Sometimes I would just stand and stare at her, once she stared back. _Probably thinking I was a creeper._

There is seriously something wrong with me, I feel drawn to this woman – and yet – I know she cannot feel the same way. We have barely spoken four words to each other in four whole weeks, and yet, I cannot stop myself from hoping, that one day soon that will all change.

I can safely say that my addiction has changed from my lifelong passion of music, to this wonderful and irresistible woman, only known to me as Bella.

Today I am looking at a new shipment of CD's, whilst trying to inconspicuously observe Bella, when suddenly my line of sight is blocked by the huge, bulking form of my older brother Emmett.

"Why don't you just ask her out dude?" came his booming voice. "And don't even think about denying it, you were literally drooling over her just now."

I sighed as my shoulders slumped in defeat. "she's way out of my league, Em, and you know it!" I snapped.

"Pussy, you're just too scared to go over there and ask her out!" Emmett teased, grinning his signature evil grin, I grimaced. "Mamma's boy..." 5...4...3...2...1...

"Fine. If you are so intent on making my life such a living hell, I will ask her out, just so you can watch me make a complete and utter ass out of myself in front of the most beautiful woman I have ever known!" I snapped. Emmett stood there, mouth gaping wide open as I marched up to the counter with a determined look upon my face.

"Hi, Bella?.. um... You see that guy over there with the incredibly 'gormed-out' expression staring at us... he is the most unbelievable retard on the face of the planet... and I would like it so much if you would go on a date with me. One, because you are so incredibly beautiful it breaks my heart, and two, if you say yes, you would save me from walking out of here and never showing my face again out of total embarrassment, from this case of incessant word vomit I have..." oh god, what did I just do?

She stood there, looking at me, with the most adorable shocked expression I have ever seen.

"...I should probably just..."

"Yes!" She squeaked. I was stunned.

"Yes?"

"Yes, I'll go on a date with you!"

"Um.. Wow... Um... Ok... So should I meet you here after you finish? What time do you finish?" I stuttered out.

"Seven thirty!" She squeaked again, looking down and blushing the most beautiful shade of pink known to man, _that is so adorable._

"Great, so I will see you then... My name is Edward by the way!" WOW. Did that really just happen?

I walked back up to Emmett, grabbed hold of his arm, and tugged him out of the music store.

"Dude..." Emmett trailed off, lost for words. My grin widened. I have a date with a beautiful girl. I HAVE A DATE WITH BELLA!

Bella and I have been dating now for two months, and I can honestly say that we both clicked straight away, after I apologised for acting like a raving lunatic in the middle of the music store that is.

I am incredibly in love with Bella. I cannot describe the intensity of my feelings for her, they take over my body in ways you couldn't imagine. All I can think about is her. She is in every breath I take, every move I make... _wait isn't that a really cheesy love song by Wet, Wet, Wet?_... Basically, she is my everything. And more.

I can still remember our first date well...

_**Flashback**_

_She's gonna stand me up, I can just sense it. _I thought as I sat there on the bench across the road from the music store. I had been waiting here for half an hour in the hopes that I would catch her before she had a chance to make a run for it.

I sat on that bench for another ten minutes on the verge of a panic attack when suddenly. "Oh My God, are you ok?" came the most beautiful voice I have ever heard.

"Y Yeah, I I'm great T Thanks!" _way to go Edward just make a complete and utter fool of yourself! Get yourself together man!_ "So, you ready to go?"

"Of course!" she blushed. "Where are we off to?"

"Oh, I thought we could go to this fantastic Italian restaurant, maybe you've heard of it, Bella Italia?"

"Oh, well, maybe I should nip and change first..." she said "I mean, I probably look like a sack of potatoes, I have been working in these clothes all day..." she trailed off.

"Bella. You look absolutely stunning as you are. You are the most beautiful person to me and your blush is just simply adorable. You really have nothing to worry about."

"Wow, thank you so much, but really you are too kind." she giggled.

"Believe me, I am in no way exaggerating." I smiled. "You are incredibly awe-striking to me." I put my arm around her and guided her to my car.

"So... I'm gonna go out on a limb here and just blurt this out, seeing as you set such a fine example just a few hours ago... Willyoubemyboyfriend?"

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that I thought _you_ just asked _me _to be _YOUR _boyfriend! HA, Ha." _Edward you are going crazy! _I thought.

Bella took a deep breath and said again... "Will you, Edward..."

"Cullen..." I filled in.

"Will you, Edward Cullen, be my boyfriend?" _That's what I thought she said. Shut up Cullen, she's waiting for an answer._

"... Yes?... Erm, I mean. YES! Isabella Swan, I will be your boyfriend!" I yelled before we both set off into fits of giggles. When we finally stopped off at the restaurant car park, I turned to look at Bella. _She is sooo beautiful! _We were unconsciously leaning in toward eachother, be fore I knew it our lips where only millimetres apart...

"Bella..." I whispered.

"Just shut up and kiss me." She replied. So I did, and it was the most memorable moment of my life so far,

_**End Of Flashback**_

Mine and Bella's relationship has always been fast and extremely emotional, but somehow we always manage to find the time to get to know everything we possibly can about each other.

**Author's Note:** Hi, sorry that this update took so long :L Let me know what you think about this chapter and give me any helpful hints about clips that you think could be improved upon. Thankyou and I will update soon! Hopefully! XD 

_**~NellyBlob~**_


End file.
